the secret war
by girldreaming
Summary: The seasonals are in a war. The guardians don't know. The seasonals will be my oc's (besides Jack). Will the guardians help or will Jack and the seasonals push them away? No parings I will most likely redo this story
1. Chapter 1

**So I hope you enjoy this story my ocs will come in later chapters. I will try to update as fast as I can. But I do have a life and other storys. Disclamer: Don't own.**

North's pov

"Late why dose he have to be 20 minutes late! Its crazy this is the 5th this month.I'm so sick of it he is getting on my nerves. Do our jobs mean anything to him?" Bunny rants as he pases around the room. Jack arives a little later. With his hood up and his hands in his pockets. I see a cut on his ankel traveling up but I dismise it as an old cut.

"You are 21 minutes late what were you doing playing with snow? We have jobs you know. I still have to get belivers from last easter not that you care. All you care about is your self. You are worthless just like your brother and sisters. Oh and how many time do I have to tell you your lucky to be here. With how many times your snow storms have killed people. You know how many times I have broken my oath? Never. And you just are just a wast of our time." Bunny yelled at Jack his paws in a fist. "How dare you insult my my brother and sisters do you know how hard Emily works to make easter perfect she plans all year and trys to make each one better then the last. Then you call her worthless! We are anything but selfish. We are fighting a war and I voted to keep you guys out it. So you guys could regain belivers." Jack screamed with rage. "And you lied you did break your oath, all of you did. You didn't forget about Sammy, Benny, Emily and me you ignored us. You didn't care we all died at 16 making us still children. Bunny you don't care how much time Emily puts into spring. Tooth you don't care we all help you. And you really don't care that if your tooth collecters are sleepy and in Sammys area she sends a leaf down for them to ride in. North you don't care that I try to but extra hevy snow on roof tops so you have better landings. The only one that bothered to care was Sandy!" Jack shoke his hood down Jack had a black eye and a cut from the top of his eye brow across his eye to his nose. "Now I have to go fight in a war." Jack said, then he was gone. "What did we do?" I asked

 **I know I should be updateing my other storys but this just came and so ok. Reveiw.**


	2. first battle

**Sorry for the kinda long wait. Thank you for all the reveiws I love them even if there is only 2. My ocs come in this chapter. For people that read the seasonels I only use Emily, Sammy and Benny as my oc's. Not the other twins and thats the way it will always be. If you have not read the seasonels that part of the A.N dose not matter and Sammy is NOT Jack little sister from when he fell in the ice. Disclamer. : Only own oc's**

Bunny's pov

"Well that just happened." I said not sure to take this new information. "What was that for bunny you scared him off." Tooth yelled jumping at me. "Bunny can you track him?" North asks simply. "Of coures I , we go find him right now! I say with new found hope. "Then what are we waiting for lets go!" Tooth said as we were already sprinting to the slay. Once we found Jack it was in the middle of a battle. It was Jack and the rest of the seasonals. Sammy the spirt of fall. Benny the spirt of summer. (that suprisingly dose not hate Jack visa versa.) and Emily the spirt of spring. They had split the battle field Benny and Emily on one side Sammy and Jack on the other. It made sense because Emily and Benny were the warmer seasons well Jack and Sammy were the colder one. They Jack and Sammy did not want weaken a heat attack by using a colder one next to it or be weakened by the heat and have weaker attacks. Same for Emily and Benny exept for they would not want to weaken a cold attack or be weakend by a cold attack. They were fighting weird electric monster with their stafs. Once the fighting was done the guardians jumped out of the slay and stood infront of them. This was first time I got to see them and see if they had any injuries. Benny was in his normal red shirt and black shorts his short night black hair was up in every diriction. His sky blue eyes looked like they were staring into his soul. But his darker personality and protictive nature for his brother and sisters made him hard to understand. And the only injurie bunny could see was a cut on his leg that could need stitchs. So I turned to the next person Emily. Emily's joyful but strong personality was shown only with a small smile on her lips. Like always she was waring a short sleeve purple top and camo shorts. Her short blond hair was at her jaw as her strong green eyes looked like swirling vines ready to kill. Emily had a few lightly bleeding cuts on her arms but that was it. I turned a little bit and looked at Sammy. She was the book worm out of all the seasonals she had always been quiet and nice but knew better then to mess with her for he had seen her in battle. She had a brown dress and brown legings, she had brown eyes and brown hair down to her hip. She had a cut on her cheek it was deep but not to deep that it would need stitchs. Sadly the cut on her shoulder would. And bunny could tell it would need more then a few stitchs. Jack had a cut on his forhead that needed stitchs and a cut on his arm that would need to be taken care of. "Lets go to the house in the woods to take care of injuries." Benny says. The flight is uneventful as we fly, once we land and open the door to the small house. They pair up Benny and Emily pach each other up as Jack and Sammy do the same. Light hisses are heard as they stitch each other up."So we know you have quetions but we need sleep you should get some your too." Jack says as the teens left the room. We just waited and waited and waited.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Time skip 2 hours -_-_-_-_-_-_-

"We are now up and so you can ask away. But we might not be able to answer all of them." Sammy says as they enter the room. "I'll ask first." I say as they all nod. "What is going on?"

 **Sorry about the cliffy. Hope you liked this chapter reveiw please. If you review I will update and you don't have to be angry about this cliffy. No flames please. 2 candys to the 2 that reveiwed. ~-~ ~-~**


	3. answers! Sort of?

**So sorry for the wait. I feel really, really bad. But I recently had azmerit I know really lame** **excuse considering you won't know what that is unless you live in Arizona. Disclamer: Only own oc's.**

Bunny's pov

"There Isn't that much to expain Bunny, Troy and Pitch teamed up and now we have to fight." Sammy says fighting off a shrug. "But if Pitch was involved why didn't we get pulled into this? Tooth asks with a confused look on her face.

"Well you were never suposed to find out about Troy or the war and everything like that. There are people in higher places then you guys. You can't know everything. It's better that way for you and us. If you don't understand something in our world it's for the best." Sammy says as she looks at us like the children we protect. " Whos Troy and what are those lightning things." I ask looking helpless for answers. "And now they have to step into the classafied stuff don't they" Benny says under his breath. "What Benny is saying is we can't tell you that." Jack says still a bit bitter from the arguement.

"What can you tell us?" North asks wanting to know anything he could. "We can't really tell you anything but what we have already said." Emily shrugs and frowns. "Have you not told them about me yet?" A voice said evily. I heard a loud bang. And the last thing I saw was a wall falling before I passed out.

 **Bun,Bum, flames all shall be explained next time.**


	4. the battle and last chapter

**I'm so sorry I stopped writing I got writers block and my computer stopped conecting to internet so I couldn't post And school got in the way but now my comuters conecting and summer break started today. This is the last chapter. Disclamer: Only own oc's.**

Bunny's pov

I woke up in a dark cage with everybody hanging around me. I saw I was the last to wake up and looked around to see what everybody was doing. North was walking was trying to use a sand hammer and break the cage. Jack was whispering to Sammy, Benny and Emily. "Hey, what are you guys talking about over there?" "Nothing you need to know about." Emily said almost robotically.

"No we need to talk. I mean who is in a higher position the us. I mean we are the Guardians of Childhood. Name 8 spirits that are in higher positions." I said sure Jack couldn't come up with all 8.

"Well Sammy,Emily,Benny,me,Mother Nature, Pitch, Man in Moon, and the person that attacked us." Jack said fluently saying the 8 names with out even a mess up or ten seconds think time.

"Jack you didn't say my real name. 'The person that attacked us' has a name. You know the drill I'm going to let you guys go and you, me, Sammy,Benny and Emily meet in the once every 100 years spot." A voice said as the cage swept open and we got out and followed the sesonals.

Soon we were at a battle ground Pitch was there his amber eyes glowing in the dark half of the battle ground. On the other half the sun was bright and the boys whos name I think was Troy stood grining. Jack hit Pitch with an ice blast as they traded shots. Sammy went in to help Jack and then I turned my attention to Benny and Sammy who were fighting Troy. They were doing well and waring him down. Then I saw a blinding light from the darker side of the area. And somehow I knew Pitch was down. The samething happened and Troy was down. I had known that sesonals could mix there powers and make powerfull blast that must be what it was. We went back to North's place took care of cuts and had hot chocolate. I apologised and we left on good terms.

 **I am done with this story. Oh and if you like Voltron: Ledgendary Defeneder, and Pidge I have a poll that has been up for a while for my story Pidge is a ninga Pidge is a girl.**


End file.
